Friends again?
by Bl00dstain3d
Summary: First Dark-Hunter story. Nick & Ash work things out. Some one from Sundown's past shows up. I suck at summaries. Discontinued due to lack of ideas
1. Bios

AN: Any character who does NOT appear in the characters section of my bio I do not own. & Their info comes from the site & Atlantian blue is a color I like & can't remember what it's called. The Atlantian stuff on Zoo Tycoon is this color.

* * *

These are the major characters that will appear in this story:

Kyelle Parthenopaeus: Kyelle is Acheron's sister. She's the middle of the set of triplets born to a Greek queen. This queen is the human mother of Acheron, Kyelle & Styxx, only one of whom is the actual child of the queen. Kyelle is a telepathic, biokinetic & electrokinetic. She is also omnilingual, which means she can decipher any foreign language, written & spoken & speak it fluently, & she can also teleport, which all gods can do. Both her & Ash died in the same year. Her Dark-Hunter mark is on her neck.

Hair: Atlantian Blue, naturally blond

Eyes: Gold, swirling

Acheron Parthenopaeus: Ash was the youngest when he died. Today he is nearly 11,000 years old. He seldom reveals more than his name to anyone & not even Kyelle knows everything about him. He is omnilingual, omnipotence, which is the power to do anything you want, limited to gods only, & all knowing, literally, there's an omnisomithing name for it. His hair color changes frequently, as opposed to his sister's "Atlantian" blue hair. His Dark-Hunter mark is on his hip or his shoulder ( The pictures contradict the books).

Hair: Changes, Naturally blond

Eyes: Silver, swirling

Simi: Ash's "daughter." Simi is a Charonte demon, who are a race of demons that the Atlantian gods tamed. She rests in the form of a tattoo on various parts of Ash's body, but normally is on his arm or chest. In human form she is a goth chick who's hair always mirrors Ash's. She'll eat anything & anyone (except Ash & Kyelle) with BBQ sauce & without it on that note. She's allergic to rubber, if she eats it she gets sick. She loves shopping, especially at QVC.

Eyes: Yellow

Hair: Mirrors Ash's

Nick: Nick is a Daimon Dark-Hunter. His mother was killed by Desidarius. Nick summoned Artemis to turn him into a Dark-Hunter & have his Act of Vengeance. Artemis couldn't while Nick was alive so he committed suicide in front of her. Artemis cannot create a Dark-Hunter out of a suicide, but was afraid of what Ash would do to her if Nick remained dead. After being passed to three different Dark-Hunters, Nick ran off to join Stryker & his Spathi Daimons. His Dark-Hunter mark covers his neck & some of his face. He can walk in daylight & has godlike powers

Eyes: I think they're green.

Hair: I think it's brown.

Sundown: Sundown was a gunslinger in the wild west. His real name is William Jessup Brady. He was killed when his best friend shot him in the back at his wedding. Personally I think the only thing worse than that for poor Jess would've been if it had been his bride. He is Kyelle's boyfriend now. His Dark-Hunter mark is on his arm. He has the power of clairvoyance.

Eyes: I think they're green.

Hair: I think it's brown, but he always wears a cowboy hat.

* * *

AN: That's all for now, hope you enjoyed it. Till next time, Don't let any Daimons in! 


	2. Red River Valley

AN: Chapter one is here!

* * *

Kyelle sighed as she looked out the window of her New Orleans home, at the moon struggling to force it's way through the clouds.The house phone rang, she didn't answer. It was probably Ash, calling for the sixth time that night to see what was wrong. The phone stopped ringing as her eyes fell on the piano, a piece she'd had for awhile, but hadn't played in a while. She shut the curtains to stop the light from the lamp in front of the house from hurting her eyes, & sat at the piano. Sorting the sheet music, she selected a song. It was one of Jess' favorites, Red River Valley. She had it for the player piano too. She began to play.

Jess was sitting at a desk in a hotel room in New Orleans, his laptop perched on his lap. Kyelle didn't know he was in town. He tried calling her, but she wouldn't pick up. Tonight was his would be wedding anniversary, instead, it was the anniversary of the day he became a Dark-Hunter. He tried her cell phone.

Ash was sitting in his Jag, with music going & his head on the steering wheel. He hit his head twice. He'd practically shoved Nick into the hands of Stryker. All because he was being overprotective of Simi. He wished he hadn't treated his best friend like he had.

Kyelle's cell phone rang, vibrating off the top of the piano. She caught it as it fell onto the keys. She looked at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

Jess was glad she'd answered. He could hear her playing Red River Valley on the other end.

"Hey, I'm in town for a while."

"That's great!" Jess could tell she was happier than she'd been when she answered.

"So would you like to go out to dinner?"

"I'd love to."

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"I'll pick you up at nine?"

"Sure. You remember where I live?"

"Yea."

"See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

* * *

AN: I'll try to update! My schedule is crazy. Yes Nick does come in...later. Till next time: Don't let any Daimons in! 


	3. Nick & Simi

AN: Chapter two!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Dark-Hunters. I do own Kyelle

* * *

Nick was staring blankly at his mother's tomb. He didn't notice the black roses that had taken root, or the woman standing behind him.

"Nicky?"

He jumped at the sound of Simi's voice, he turned to face her.

"Simi, why are you here?"

She looked at him like he should know why.

"It hurts to see you hurt like this."

Nick couldn't help himself, he smiled at her. Nick couldn't help but love her, even if she was Ash's daughter. He dropped his gaze to his mother's tomb.

"Akri sends flowers."

"What?"

"Every day, Akri sends flowers, when we're in town he visits."

"Every day?"

"Every day. Akra sends some too."

Nick couldn't believe what Ash did. He visited like he cared about her.

"Why?"

"Because Akri hurts too. He regrets not bringing her back. But now is too late."

Nick looked at the fresh flowers by the tomb. He felt Simi's hand on his shoulder. Tears sprang to his eyes. He felt another hand on his other shoulder. He looked up. It was Acheron.

"Simi's right. I'm sorry Nick."

Nick was about to snap a reply when Ash continued.

"If you promise you'll take care of her...I...have no problem with you & Simi..."

Nick realized how hard it must've been for Ash to say that & was touched by it.

"I promise." Nick said, not facing Ash, but rather smiling at the tomb, at his mother. Things were finally going his way. (AN: Lucky you. I was going to end it here.) Simi squealed & hugged Nick.

_Kill them._ The thought ran through his mind, making his blood run cold.

_No._ The one word he thought warmed him. But Ash had noticed the slight change in him between the two thoughts.

"You alright Nick?"

"Yeah."

Outside the cemetery, Ash got into his Jag. Nick got into his.

"Simi, you can go with Nick."

Ash went to Sanctuary & Nick & Simi went shopping. Ash called Kyrian, while on the phone he noticed a man looking like someone out of a western movie, & it wasn't Sundown.

* * *

AN: Who is the mystery guy? Till next time: Don't let any Daimons in!


	4. Jesse

AN: Chapter three! Yay to my first reviewer for this story (My third or fourth total)! Thanks FairyVampire!

Disclaimer: I only own Kyelle & Jesse (not Jesse James).

* * *

Ash finished his conversation with Kyrian & headed over to the guy in the cowboy hat. Ash thought he looked familiar. He looked up from his drink. He nodded to Ash. 

"I'm lookin' for Sundown."

"I highly doubt he's here."

"I wern't lookin' for 'im here. I was lookin' for you."

"Why for me?"

"'Cause you know where he's at."

"Why would he want to see you, Jesse?"

The man looked at Ash.

"'Cause he's my best friend." (AN: & there's the answer to the ten cent question.)

Ash considered that statement, before answering.

"Do friends shoot their friends in the back at their weddings?"

Jesse sighed & took a drink.

"You got me on that. But back then 'is bounty was alot of money."

"Still, Jesse, Jess was your best friend."

"An' what would you know about friendship?"

"Alot that you don't. He may be with Kyelle, but I only tell you this because you should talk to him."

"Where might I find 'im an' Kyelle?"

Ash scribbled something down on a napkin & handed it to Jesse.

"There's where Kyelle hangs out here in New Orleans, but she was heading to Seattle this weekend. That's on there too."

Jesse looked at the paper. The words Sanctuary & Dante's Inferno were scrawled on it.

* * *

AN: See the purple button? Yes that one. Click it & Review.


	5. Jess & Kyelle

AN: Simi ate my written copy...with BBQ sauce.

Disclaimer: I own not but Kyelle & Jesse

* * *

Jess arrived at Kyelle's large house at nine the next night. The security light was on outside the house & his sunglasses were on the floor of the absurdly small rental car. It looked odd among the foregin cars in the driveway. He looked at the shiny black Lamborghini next to a silver one. He'd never drive one of those. Fourtunatly he managed not to hit the silver car as he parked the rented grey Buick He walked up to the door & knocked. A young woman answered, she wore skates & a brown leather jacket.

"I'm looking for Kyelle."

The woman nodded & motioned him into the house.

"Kyelle! Visitor!" She yelled, skating in the direction of a hall.

Kyelle came down the hall just as the woman in the leather jacket skated into it.

"Sarah! I told you! No skates in the house, unless you want to scrub everything with a tooth brush!"

Jess looked at Kyelle.

"Squire?"

Kyelle nodded.

"Can't live with them, can't live without them." She said.

"Shall we go?"

Kyelle nodded before turning to Sarah.

"Maria left a chicken in the oven, help yourself to it."

The two Dark-Hunters left. Kyelle entered a code on a keypad next to the garage door.

"Where should we go?"

"Sanctuary has good food. Plus the Howlers are performing tonight." Kyelle hit her head on the top of the Buick.

"You ok, Ky?"

"Yea." She hated the rental car.

They pulled into a parking space outside Sanctuary some six minutes later, after Jess retreved his sunglasses from the space under the driver's seat. As they walked in, Jess swore he reconized a man sitting at the bar.

* * *

AN: Hide anything you don't want eaten. Simi's hungry, she already ate the next chapter.


	6. Shooter in Sanctuary

AN: Simi ate my written copy...with BBQ sauce.

Disclaimer: I own not but Kyelle & Jesse

* * *

Kyelle saw Jess looking at the man sitting three stools down from them.

"Who's that?" She wispered.

"I think it's Jesse." He wispered back.

"Did he become a Dark-Hunter?"

Jess nodded.

"The sheriff he was working with hung him."

The man aproched them.

"Well, Sundown. I been lookin' for you."

Jess shrugged.

"Why Jesse? So you could shoot me again?" Jess asked.

"Jess. I'm mighty sorry for that."

"Yet you did it any way."

Jesse could tell that Jess was ignoring him now.

"Kyelle, you want to go someplace else?"

"Sure."

Kyelle & Jess got up & began walking to the door. Kyelle felt something whiz through the air behind her. A bullet slammed into Jess's shoulder. Kyelle glared at Jesse, but strangly he didn't have a gun, & he was just as confused as she was. Kyelle called Sarah on her phone & Andy on Jess'. Both Squires picked up at the same time.

"Jess has been shot! Both of you get to Sanctuary fast!"

Although the shot wouldn't kill him, it would be painful & the faster the Squires got there the sooner Kyelle could look for the shooter.

* * *

AN: Hide anything you don't want eaten. Simi's hungry, she already ate the next chapter.


	7. If you didn't & I didn't then who did?

AN: I'm bored, hence the updates

Disclaimer: I own not but Kyelle & Jesse

* * *

Kyelle hung up both phones & called her brother. He picked up on the first ring.

"Ash! Jess has been shot!"

Ash froze at those words. Sure the words Jess & shot could be used in the same sentance, but not with the words has been in between.

"What do you mean shot?"

Kyelle was ready to strangle Ash.

"Exactly what I said. He's been shot."

"Where are you?"

"Sanctuary. The site of the shooting."

"Jess was shot at Sanctuary?!"

"Just get here!" Kyelle hung up the phone.

Jess was drifting off to sleep. Kyelle motioned to Dev for napkins, Jess was still bleeding. An ambulence pulled up. Tate came in with a strecher & a body bag.

"Which do I need?"

"Body bag."

With some help from Jesse & Kyelle, Tate mangaged to get Jess into the body bag, just when Andy & Sarah arived.

"Andy, go with Tate to the hospital. Sarah take the rental car back. It's the grey Buick."

Ash arrived & Kyelle took him aside.

"Did you call Tate?"

"No. Did you?"

"No..."

* * *

AN: I mangaged to save the next chapter!


	8. Missing Squires & Full Cars

AN: I'm bored, hence the updates

Disclaimer: I own not but Kyelle & Jesse

Reviews: 2. FairyVampire & Daughter1

Daughter1: I have no clue what kind, she ate the bottle. I'm missing my hickory blend though.

If anyone can spot something I messed up, let me know & I'll mention you here.

* * *

Kyelle froze at those words. If neither one of them called Tate, then who did? Sarah & Andy didn't have the number. She looked at Dev, who looked as confused as she did. 

"Did any of the staff call Tate?" The staff knew the number, just in case a Dark-Hunter was stuck after sunup.

"No, no one did."

Kyelle brushed it to the back of her mind for the time being. She turned to Tate, who was ready to head to the hospital.

"I'll come by later to pick him up."

Tate nodded & Ash took Kyelle home to pick up a car. When the car pulled into her driveway, she immediately knew something was wrong. Sarah's red sports car was parked at an odd angle, preventing her from getting a car out.

"Sarah? Sarah?" Kyelle began to look for her Squire. Ash helped her. They found Sarah, lying in a potted plant, bleeding from a head wound. Kyelle tried to lift the injured woman from the plant, but couldn't, Sarah was tangled in the vine around the pot. Ash helped her untangle the vines. Something approached in the shadows.

Nick finished loading the backseat of his car with Simi's shopping bags.

"Where to now, Simi?" Nick looked around for her. She came from across the street, with a bottle of barbecue sauce & a straw.

"Kyrian's. To see Marissa."

Nick mentally groaned. He hadn't been to Kyrian's since the Christmas after his mom died, & hadn't talked to him since before his mom died.

_ Oh well, better sooner than later._

* * *

AN: Who reads the Author's notes? 


	9. Nick & Kyrian

AN: I'm bored, hence the updates

Disclaimer: I own not but Kyelle & Jesse

Reviews: 2. FairyVampire & Daughter1

If anyone can spot something I messed up, let me know & I'll mention you here.

* * *

Nick tried the gate to Kyrian's house. He'd added a code to open it before Kyrian met Amanda, for safety. He tried his code, to his suprise it still worked. Kyria's black convertable was in the driveway, which meant Ash was nearby.

Amanda saw a car come up the driveway, she moved to the security panel & saw that Nick's code had been entered. She called for Kyrian, forgeting Marissa was asleep. Kyrian ran to Amanda, scared something had happened.

Nick parked next to the convertable. He saw a long scratch down the side of the convertable. Kyria must've freaked when she saw it. The garage was closed, he wondered if his code would still work there, although Kyrian had forbidden him from touching his cars, except to bring them to him. He got out of the car & moved to open Simi's door, when Kyrian came out of the house followed by Amanda.

"Nick?"

"Yeah, who else whould I be?"

Amanda smiled, but Kyrian looked suspicously at Nick.

"Why are you here?" He asked, not angry, yet.

"Simi wanted to come visit." Nick replied, opening Simi's door.

Kyrian relaxed slightly.

"Amanda, why don't you & Simi go in the house & see Marissa. I'm sure that's why she wanted to come."

Amanda nodded & she & Simi went into the house.

"I heard you became a Dark-Hunter."

"Yeah."

"Is it as cool as I made it seem?"

"Ye...no."

"I told you it wasn't all 'hero in black leather.'"

Nick smiled, Kyrian had told him that many times. Nick practically hated being a Dark-Hunter, except for the imortallity. But he had an advantage Kyrian never had, he could walk in daylight, like Ash & Kyelle. Nick gestured to the scratched convertable.

"Kyria here?"

Kyrian nodded.

"She was at Sanctuary last night, when she left some Daimons scratched the car & she flipped out."

Nick didn't realize how much important information he gained.

* * *

AN: Who reads the Author's notes?


	10. Biokinesis

AN: I'm bored, hence the updates

Disclaimer: I own not but Kyelle & Jesse

Reviews: 7. FairyVampire (6) & Daughter1 (1)

If anyone can spot something I messed up, let me know & I'll mention you here.

* * *

Kyelle examined her injured Squire. Sarah's right lung had been punctured & her skull cracked. Kyelle assumed that the head injury was from hitting the pot. She placed her hand over the head wound & it healed, she did the same with Sarah's chest wound. Ash noticed the shadowy figure & pointed it out to his sister. Kyelle stood up & Ash picked up Sarah & they went into the house. When Ash left Kyelle set the security system. Then she moved Sarah's car & left.

Tate was waiting by the emergency room entrance for Kyelle. He saw her black Lamborghini speed into the parking lot. Brakes squealed as she tried to stop the car from slamming into an ambulance. She barely missed hitting one. After inspecting the car, she approached Tate.

"How is he?"

"He's fine. But I don't see why you had to call me."

"I didn't. But I couldn't heal him with the bullet in his shoulder."

Tate nodded.

"I see."

Kyelle followed Tate down to the morgue. Jess was asleep. Kyelle sat in a chair & began to doze off. She'd felt drowsy on the drive over.

_What's wrong..._

* * *

AN: I won't have a Vday chapter specifically, but Happy Vday. Sorry these are getting shorter but I have limited time to type.


	11. At the Moruge

AN: I'm bored, hence the updates

Disclaimer: I own not but Kyelle & Jesse

Reviews: 8. FairyVampire (6), Daughter1 (1), Night Of The Land (1)

Night Of The Land: Thanks for your constructive criticism. I'll finish the story then go through for &'s. Kyelle is heading to Seattle later, Ash gave Jesse the names of the two places Kyelle hangs out.

If anyone can spot something I messed up, let me know & I'll mention you here.

* * *

Jess woke up with a sharp pain in his shoulder. He sat up and looked around. He was in a morgue. His eyes fell on Kyelle, who was sleeping in a chair. 

_What's she doing in a morgue? For that matter what am I doing here?_

"Ky?"

Kyelle twitched.

"Kyelle!"

She started. She blinked a couple times and looked at him.

"You're awake!" She sounded relieved.

"So are you."

She was aware she had fallen asleep, but was puzzled as to why. She could stay awake at night easily, all Dark-Hunters could, unless...they were injured(1). But Kyelle knew she wasn't injured. She shook her head to clear it.

"What happened?" Jess asked.

"You were shot."

"I figured. I meant since then."

"Ash is looking for the shooter."

"Jesse."

"No, it wasn't. If it was he would've been in more pain than you. Remember the rule.(2)"

Jess remembered, simply because feeling 10 times the pain wasn't something he wanted to experience. Kyelle looked both worried & tired. He guessed she'd looked for the shooter before coming. He stood up and walked over to Kyelle and sat next to her. She leaned on him. He put his arm around her shoulders, wincing slightly at the pain that shot through his shoulder. Kyelle was asleep. Jess closed his eyes & was soon asleep.

Tate came in with a pile of paper work, and saw the sleeping Dark-Hunters. He grinned as he looked for the pen he'd left behind.

The sun set and Jess and Kyelle were standing in the parking lot.

"You can stay at my place. Gods know I have more than enough room." She said.

"Thanks." He looked at the attractive Atlantian next to him.

Without warning, he kissed her.

* * *

AN: Yay! I'm back after nearly a week away from the computer.

1: Dark-Hunter instinct is to sleep when injured, because the Dream-Hunters heal them.

2: The rule is that if any Dark-Hunter attacks another Dark-Hunter the attacker feels 10 times (roughly) the pain


	12. That's my KITT

AN: I'm bored, hence the updates

Disclaimer: I own not but Kyelle & Jesse

Reviews: 8. FairyVampire (6), Daughter1 (1), Night Of The Land (1)

If anyone can spot something I messed up, let me know & I'll mention you here.

* * *

Kyelle was surprised, but she returned the kiss. To Jess' disappointment, she soon broke the kiss. She saw the disappointment in his eyes. She smirked & dangled the car keys in front of his face. 

"I need to unlock the car." Jess grinned, of course she'd lock the car. She found a large scratch in the side of the car, along with a massive amount of dents. She groaned. Someone had made her very angry & was picking a fight with her. However she kept her calm & unlocked the car, not paying the shattered windows any attention. Jess noticed that the tail lights were broken. She waved it off & Jess got in the car. He had a feeling that she'd have freaked out under normal conditions. She entered the gate code & security code. The garage door opened as she pulled up to it, revealing another black car, a Ford Shelby GT 500 KR Mustang(1). She noticed his interest in the car.

"That's my K.I.T.T (2)" She said, referring to the car with a wave of her hand.

Kyelle checked on Sarah then showed Jess to a room, near hers, where the sun didn't reach. Jess pulled her into another kiss. Things quickly escalated.

Jesse was thinking, deeply. The closeness of the shot unnerved him, it wasn't right for someone packing a gun to get into Sanctuary. He searched his memory. Then he called Ash.

Ash listened to what Jesse had to say, after Jesse was done talking Ash called Kyelle.

Nick & Simi were walking through the park, Simi held Nick's hand. She smiled at him. He smiled back. He was determined not to let things get as far as they had before, to prevent Ash's rage. Nick was cautious not to anger Simi, or Ash.

Kyelle's phone rang, but was ignored.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the length.

1: The Shelby GT 500 KR Mustang is the model of the new K.I.T.T in the 2008 Knight Rider movie.

2: K.I.T.T : Knight Industries Three Thousand, the original was Knight Industries Two Thousand

I need help with plot ideas.


	13. Ash & the Daimons

AN: I'm bored, hence the updates

Disclaimer: I own not but Kyelle & Jesse

Reviews: 8. FairyVampire (6), Daughter1 (1), Night Of The Land (1)

If anyone can spot something I messed up, let me know & I'll mention you here.

* * *

Ash was getting worried. Kyelle hardly ever ignored her phone, unless she was with Jess. He retreived the keys to Kyria's car. He turned up the raidio. He spotted a car full of Daimons, which took off when they realized who was in the car. 

At Sanctuary, the staff was cleaning up, when Dev noticed something under the bar, a silencer from a gun. He tried to call Kyelle.

Both Kyelle & Jess were getting annoyed by the constant ringing of Kyelle's cell phone.

"Just answer it already." Jess said.

Kyelle did. Hanging up after turning the phone off, she turned to Jess.

"Dev found a silencer, under the bar at Sanctuary. It wasn't where Jesse was sitting, it was where a Daimon, a regular there, was sitting."

The car full of Daimons skidded to a stop outside a cemetary. It was the one Cherise (AN: Help me by spelling this) was burried in.(AN: What's the name of it?) The Daimons ran inside, Ash hot on their heels.

"Fitting that you should face us, where your friends lay." A Daimon said.

Ash brushed away the troubling thought.

"Most of whom were put here by you." Ash said.

The Daimons grinned.

Simi dragged Nick back to the cemetary, as if sensing something wrong. The pair saw the five on one confrontation.

"Ash!"

"Akri!"

Ash looked past the Daimons to see his daughter & Nick. The other silver eyed Dark-Hunter ran towards them.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the length. 

_**Help continue the plot! I need help! My muse is on vacation!**_


	14. Letter from the author

It's been one heck of a ride, but here it ends

* * *

Dear Readers,

It is my deepest regret to have to inform you of the discontinuation of this story.

I tried but I cannot get the plot to continue. Thanks to all who reviewed, & as I leave this story to it's premature end, I'd like to dedicate the chapters posted to the reviewer who reviewed the most: FairyVampire.

I may have other Dark-Hunter stories in the future. R&R my other stories.

Thanks all.

Dark-Huntress Kyria

* * *

Like I said, thanks for the support.


End file.
